Vida perfecta
by Kissiee
Summary: Has conseguido todo lo que querías en tu vida Endou Mamoru... Pero, ¿Estas seguro de que es la vida perfecta? One-shot situado justo antes de Inazuma Eleven GO.


**VIDA PERFECTA.**

Habían pasado ya diez años del torneo FFI, su padre siempre le recordaba lo magnifico que había sido. ¿Os preguntáis quien era su padre? Pues ni mas ni menos que el famosísimo portero Endou Mamoru. Él siempre le explicaba todo lo que había vivido a su hijo, desde el equipo de siete jugadores del instituto Raimon hasta el torneo FFI, pasando por "los extraterrestres". Él siempre alegaba que estaba viviendo una vida perfecta. Su hijo ya se sabia de memoria todas las historias que le explicaba, pero al ver la cara de felicidad y orgullo de su padre al explicárselas, nunca podía replicar. Y otra vez, la misma escena de siempre se repetía, un hombre moreno, de mas o menos veinticuatro años de edad, explicaba todo lo que había vivido a un niño idéntico a él, que simulaba interés. Porque, aunque el pequeño Endou Daisuke, mas conocido como Dai, solo tenia cuatro años, ya se sabia absolutamente todas las historias de su padre. El hombre pensaba que a su hijo le encantaba el fútbol, al igual que él. Pero se equivocaba. A Dai no le gustaba tanto el fútbol, ya que absorbía la mayor parte del tiempo de Endou Mamoru y él no lo sabía. Y Dai, a sus cortos cuatro años de edad, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultar a su padre sus ganas de que pasara mas tiempo con él.

Una mujer de cabellera larga, que también se sabía la historia que Mamoru le estaba explicando al niño, los miraba desde la puerta. Hacia mucho tiempo que Aki no veía esa escena, su marido se pasaba la mayor parte del año en otros países de viaje, ya que era uno de los mejores porteros del planeta y, aunque ella nunca se quejaba, eso le molestaba. Sabía que ese era el trabajo que su marido había escogido, que él tenia muchísimo talento y que no podía pararle con un "no te vayas" ya que sonaría muy egoísta. Lo único que podía hacer era despedirle en el aeropuerto, en el cual pasaban mas tiempo que en su casa. Mirando esa escena, recordaba como, en el primer cumpleaños de su hijo, su marido tuvo que ir a Italia para firmar un contrato con Fidio. Dai aun le preguntaba por que su padre no aparecía en la mayoría de sus fotos y Aki siempre respondía que Mamoru tenia cosas que hacer, cosa que al niño nunca le gustó. También recordaba las noches en vela esperándole o simplemente llorando. Mamoru no dedicaba el tiempo suficiente a su familia.

Lo que no sabia Aki es que su hijo siempre estuvo detrás de la puerta mientras ella lloraba. Dai sabia perfectamente qué era lo que hacia llorar tanto a su madre. El fútbol. Vivía esa escena muy seguido y siempre pensó que su padre vendría a consolar a su madre, pero él nunca llegó. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el concepto de "vida perfecta" que tenía su padre.

Al día siguiente, Ichinose Kazuya e Ichinose Rika decidieron ir a hacerles una visita aprovechando que el portero estaba en la ciudad. Iban acompañados de su hija Rui que tenia tres años y contaba con un gran parecido a su madre, salvo en la piel, que tenia el precioso tono de su padre. La família Ichinose siempre había estado cerca de ellos.

Estuvieron recordando aquellas viejas historias que Dai ya se sabia de memoria hasta que los dos hombres decidieron ir al jardín a jugar a fútbol con sus hijos. Aki y Rika, que en aquellos años habían forjado una estupenda amistad, decidieron quedarse en el comedor hablando. Estaban muy animadas, Rika explicando como Rui conseguía siempre lo que quería, ya que su padre la mimaba demasiado y Aki explicando como Dai había conseguido sorprenderla mas de una vez con su inteligencia. Siguieron así hasta que Rika notó algo.

-¿Sigues con lo de siempre, eh?- Preguntó Rika de repente.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Aki simulando no saber de que estaba hablando. Rika la miró seria. Aki resopló. -Sí, lo de siempre.-

-Deberías decírselo.- Sugirió Rika, como ya había echo otras veces.

-¡No puedo! A él le gusta su trabajo, yo no puedo interferir. Además, creo que Dai ya se ha acostumbrado a no verle, ahora solo falta que me acostumbre yo.- Concluyó Aki con los ojos llorosos.

-Yo creo que Dai no se ha acostumbrado a no tener a su padre al lado, solo tiene cuatro años. Y también creo que tu tampoco lo conseguirás.- Dijo Rika segura de sus palabras.

-Pero no puedo hacer nada, él es feliz...- Dijo Aki secándose las lágrimas.

-Pero tu y tu hijo no lo sois.- Acabó Rika. -Si se lo dices, tu y Dai no estaréis tan tristes.-

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Cada vez que viene lo intento, pero no puedo...- Aki acabó llorando, ya no podía aguantarlo mas.

-Quizás deberías... Divorciarte.- Rika acabó susurrando la frase, lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara, ya que, detrás de la puerta, Dai escuchaba perfectamente a su madre y a su tía.

Ya era de noche. Hacia ya varias horas que la familia Ichinose se había marchado a su casa. Ahora Aki y Dai cenaban en su casa tranquilamente mientras escuchaban a Mamoru arreglar las maletas, ya que al día siguiente por la mañana tenia que volar directamente a Corea por un partido. Después de la "cena en familia" padre e hijo salieron a practicar mientras la mujer lavaba los platos.

-Papá, ¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas?- Mamoru asintió. -¿Por qué siempre dices que vives una vida perfecta?

-Porque soy feliz. He vivido años fantásticos en compañía de mis amigos. Y ahora tengo una esposa maravillosa y un hijo genial. ¿Qué mas podría pedir?-

-Comprendo...- Dijo Dai serio, extrañando a su padre -Ahora la segunda pregunta, ¿Recuerdas por qué mi abuelita odiaba el fútbol?-

-¿Mamá? ¡Ah, si! Era porque mi abuelo estaba muy pendiente del fútbol y ella creía que había "muerto" por eso. Era un poco exagerada.- Explicó Mamoru, resaltando la palabra muerto. Dai, como ya se sabia todas las historias de su padre, ya sabía por qué hacia eso.

-Pues yo creo que tenia razón.- Endou Mamoru se sorprendió tan exageradamente que los ojos de por poco se le salen de sus órbitas. ¿Un niño de apenas cuatro años le estaba diciendo eso?

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Mamoru estaba muy sorprendido por la pregunta del pequeño Dai.

-Pues que a la abuelita tampoco le debía gustar ver llorar a su mamá.- Respondió Dai inocentemente.

-No te entiendo.- Exclamó Mamoru confundido.

-Papá, tu y yo casi no tenemos fotografías juntos.- Dijo Dai.

-Tienes razón, pero es porque yo no estoy mucho por aquí.- Respondió Mamoru.

-Ese es el problema.- Pronunció Dai, sorprendiendo a su padre. -Cada vez que te vas, mamá llora mucho.-

-¿Aki...?- Mamoru apenas pudo articular una palabra.

-Sí, mamá llora mucho cuando te vas, y yo también.- Dijo el inocente niño.

-Hijo, entiendo que os sintáis solos, y lo siento muchísimo. Prometo compensaros cuando pueda. Pero no puedo dejar de la liga internacional así como así y vosotros no podéis venir conmigo.- Dijo Mamoru, esperando que su hijo lo entendiera.

-Entiendo...- Dijo el niño. -Oye papá, ¿Que significa divorciarse?- Preguntó el niño.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Cuestionó Mamoru.

-Porqué tía Rika le dijo a mamá que si no aguantaba "no sé qué" que debía divorciarse.- Dijo Dai con su habitual inocencia.

-¿Q-qué?- Ahora, Endou Mamoru ya no sentía sorpresa, sentía miedo. Miedo a perder aquello que amaba mas que a nada en el mundo: Su familia. -Dai... Vete a dormir, ya es tarde.-

Una vez el niño desapareció por la puerta del jardín, Endou Mamoru se sentó a pensar. Pensó en por qué su querida mujer se quería divorciar de él. Recordó la primera vez que tuvo que irse lejos. Solo llevaban dos meses casados. Recordó como Aki lloraba desconsoladamente y él le susurró al oído que solo tendría que viajar un par de veces y que ella no se tenía que preocupar. Eso fue una gran mentira, ya que le comenzaron a llegar cada vez mas ofertas de trabajo que aceptó sin pensar en ella. Después nació Dai y él apenas la había apoyado en el embarazo. Había cometido un gran error y no sabía como remediarlo. Quizás su vida no era tan perfecta como creía.

Mientras recordaba, no vió que alguien se dirigia hacia él.

-¿Mamoru?- Dijo una voz, la voz de Aki. -¿Qué estas haciendo? El avión sale muy pronto, deberías venir a descansar un poco.- Dijo la mujer dulcemente.

-Dime algo Aki.- Susurró el hombre, extrañando a Aki. -¿Te gusta que viaje tanto?-

Aki se petrificó ante esa pregunta.

-Bueno...- La mujer dudó.

-Sé sincera.- Dijo seriamente Endou Mamoru.

-No.- Dijo Aki decidida. -No me gusta nada.-

-Lo siento.- Pronunció el hombre suavemente. -Habéis sufrido mucho por mi culpa... Si quieres divorciarte yo...- Mamoru fue interrumpido.

-Sí Mamoru, hemos sufrido mucho, ¡Pero yo aun te amo!- Gritó Aki comenzando a llorar. -Si nos separamos, sufriré aun mas y Dai también.-

-Pero si no lo hacemos, sufriréis igual.- Dijo Mamoru muy arrepentido. -Dejaré la liga internacional Aki, así no sufriréis.-

-Pero así sufrirás tu. Amas demasiado el futbol como para dejarlo tan facilmente.- Decia la mujer entre lagrimas. -Vete, nosotros estaremos bien.-

-Pero...- Mamoru enmudeció. Tenia que pensar en una solución rápidamente.

Aun así, no opuso mucha resisténcia a las palabras de su mujer y se fue otra vez. Por ultima vez.

Pasado el partido en Corea, Endou Mamoru volvió a su casa.

-¡Papá! ¡Has vuelto muy rápido!- Gritaba el pequeño Dai saltando a los brazos de su padre.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, pequeño.- Dijo el joven padre revolviéndole el pelo al niño. -Espérame en el jardín, voy a enseñarte un par de técnicas.- Al escuchar esto, Dai salió corriendo hacia el jardín como un cohete.

-¿Mamoru? Creia que llegarias la semana que viene.- Decia Aki sorprendida por ver a su marido tan pronto.

-Me he adelantado.- Aclaró Endou mientras abrazaba y besaba a su mujer. -He hablado con Hibiki. Seré el nuevo entrenador del club de fútbol del instituto Raimon a partir de mañana.-

-¿¡Qué! ¿Y la liga internacional?- Preguntó Aki sorprendida y a la vez muy contenta.

-No te preocupes, les he pedido que me suspendan un tiempo. Ahora mismo, solo quiero estar con mi familia.- Respondió Endou besando a su mujer.

Había conseguido juntar las dos cosas que parecían quererse destruir la una a la otra, su familia y el fútbol. Y aunque ahora no tuviera tanta importancia, su nuevo trabajo seria tan interesante como el anterior. Y lo mejor era que ahora podría envejecer al lado de su querida mujer y vería crecer a su hijo, sin duda esa sí era la vida perfecta.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡He vuelto! ¡Muhahaha! ¡No os habéis librado de mi aun! La verdad es que llevo un tiempo algo desaparecida ya que, entre los exámenes, los castigos y demás cosas, una no tiene sitio para leer en paz. He visto que hay mas fics EndouxAki, ¡Ahora mismo me los leo todos! He estado trabajando en este fic desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y realmente me ha costado mucho. Os explico, el fic se sitúa justo antes de Inazuma Eleven GO (4). Dudo mucho que en el original salga un hijo de Endou, pero aun así tengo mis esperanzas. Creo que me ha quedado algo raro, de echo, apuesto a que Dai es mas listo que su padre (a quien habrá salido... ¡Es un misterio!). Tenia ganas de meter a Ichinose y a Rika en algún sitio, ya que en mi fic anterior no pude hacerlo y esa pareja también me gusta mucho (soy fan de Rika). Bueno, ya sabéis, si tenéis algo que decirme, si os ha gustado o si simplemente me queréis gritar lo mal que me ha salido el fic (preferiblemente sin gritar y de buenas maneras) una Review siempre es bienvenida. También me gustaría que si detectáis algún tipo de error o incoherencia en el fic, me lo notificaseis de inmediato, gracias. Kissiee se despide, ¡Hasta otra!

Bueno, como de costumbre, ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De este fic tan solo la trama, Dai y Rui me pertenecen.


End file.
